Insurrection
by AMeanderingGhostie
Summary: Just a glimpse of things to come


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 1

Lloyd Looked around in awe at the fields around him. He and his friends where in an open space chatting happily. He turned around too smile at them when he saw a giant tree behind them. He ran past his friends who just laughed as they followed him. As he reached the tree he felt something odd. So he walked up to the tree still noticing nothing, but the strange feeling wouldn't leave him. He lifted his right hand and placed it against the bark. The Tree was crying in pain to him.

Images shot through his mind, of pain, and suffering. He shuddered as he watched villages being burned to the ground, travelers bodies being destroyed, his friends and family brutally killed in front of him. Through all of this he saw himself in the background grinning sadistically. He watched as his foster father was stabbed in his own arms. He was stuck on the spot. Then he saw a man in brown jacket, with blue jeans. He had a red scarf around his neck, and two swords at his sides. On his back where to more swords, but these swords seemed to have some major power for he was awed just by looking from a distance at them. He had a satchel at his side, and a black shirt under the jacket. His hair was white, and he had brown eyes. But the thing that struck him as odd was the fact that the eyes seemed sad, it had looked like he had seen a lifetime of suffering, but he looked no older than seventeen.

He heard a sound behind him and and he whipped around to see nothing but destruction. His friends where gone, he then heard chuckling behind him and again he twisted around to see himself standing before him. shocked he unconsciously took a step tripping on something. He looked to see what he tripped on only see a rotting corpse. He crawled back,a bit scarred and felt something crunch under his left hand. His weight had just crushed another. Screaming in fear Loyd jumped he looked back at himself and noticed other than the pale skin, everything about this other him was dark. "Wh-what's going on...?"

"Oh so the insect wants to talk huh? You killed them."

"Wh-what!?" disbelief and shock crossing the originals face.

"That's right, and oh how fun it was ripping the love of your life's throat out as she begged for mercy." Anti-Lloyd cackled that grin staying on his face.

"You... BASTUARD!!" Lloyd ripped out his swords dashing in madly. Flipping over his enemy he brought his swords into a wild arc preparing to strike. Anti-Lloyd saw this and lashed out using his his left blade halting Lloyd's left blade, before bringing his right foot to Lloyd's gut. Lloyd quickly punched the foot before rolling and recovering quickly preparing for whatever assault was coming his way. He looked over to where his enemy was only a second before feeling two object sliding into his back. "-ugh" he managed before collapsing to the ground. He tried to breath but to no avail, both lungs where punctured. As he thrashed about he felt a hand around his throat, lifting him off the ground. His vision was beginning to blur as he saw moving lips, "Drown in a sea of blood Lloyd Irving." and with that Lloyd passed out.

"AHHH!!!" Lloyd screamed shooting up from his position against the tree he. He looked around a bit noticing he was a few kilometers from his house before running to his front door and barging through it. When he entered he sighed in relief.

"Uh... Lloyd are you alright?" Sheena asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Uh... I was just wondering if Dad's finished the ring yet?" He lied hoping everyone bought it.

"Lloyd we all want to save Colette, just be patient." Raine replied almost immediately as if expecting that.

'Whoo no one heard me scream... It was probably just a dream' he sighed again before joining his friends at the table. Deciding to change the subject. "So... whatcha doing?"

"Nothing really just talking." Genis sighed.

"It can't be helped, without our cute little angel here it's just not the same." Zelos said with a little enthusiasm " but never fear for I the great Zelo- ow"

"Not now Zelos." Zelos rolled his eyes at Sheena before putting on a hurt expression it seemed no one cared for. A few more minutes of talking went by before Dirk and Kratos finally finished.

After exchanging a few words, getting the ring of the pact, and the Flamberge and Vorpal swords they headed off. None expecting what lay ahead, they went to seal there fates.

**read and review guys and hope you enjoyed**


End file.
